Ball valves of the above described kind are generally known, e.g. through the following patent publications, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,560, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,718 and European patent publication No. 0 047 147, while a ball segment valve is known through the published international patent application No. PCT/SE87/00487.